Metamorfose
by Sak09
Summary: Em uma reinvenção do clã Uchiha, Sakura não é uma menina bobinha ou fraca. Ela testa os limites do seu companheiro, enquanto sem querer, desperta o interesse do mesmo. Afinal, o que aquela menina tinha de especial? Bom, ele estava disposto a descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização. E eu também posto a fic no meu perfil do Animespirit!**

**Estou aqui para um novo desafio! Onegai me dêem opiniões e sugestões.**

**A música que aparece no capítulo é: Danny Jones - (Mcfly) - Look At The Sky**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Look at the sky**

* * *

__"Vamos, Itachi"_meu pai ordenou, o olhei de esguelha e me levantei. Íamos para um 'evento especial', onde o clã conheceria seu mais novo membro. Era uma tradição do clã Uchiha fazer uma cerimônia oficial para crianças que nascessem..caminhava ao lado do meu pai e minha mãe, vendo cumprimentos sutis de cabeça enquanto passávamos, logo chegaríamos à casa do evento. Mesmo com cinco anos, eu entendia a importância daquela comemoração. Não era simplesmente um evento social._

__"Itachi-kun"_ouvi uma menina do clã dizer, interrompendo meus pensamentos, a olhei sem emoção e fiz um aceno de cabeça, percebi que ela ficou corada, acabei dando um meio sorriso sarcástico, ela não era muito nova para ficar correndo atrás de alguém? Que saco. Não sei o que essas loucas pensam achando que podem montar um fã-clube e me perseguir, é claro que habilmente me 'livrava' delas..era bem fácil, não tinha nada que um meio sorriso e um olhar profundo não fizessem, era até engraçado vê-las desmaiando – garantindo minha paz – nunca gostei de estar no foco das atenções, mas era meio inevitável..diziam que eu sou um 'prodígio' do clã por ter facilidade em assimilar e reproduzir qualquer jutsu, mesmo só com dois __**tomoe¹**__, bem, eles se espantavam por eu ter despertado tão rapidamente e cedo meu __**doujutsu²**__: o sharingan._

_Entramos na casa, não tinha nada de diferente, pois todas as casas do clã tinham o mesmo estilo e decoração. Entediado, sentei-me na cadeira perto da mesa de centro. Vi que os pais da criança apareceram felizes com um 'embrulho' nos braços da mãe, provavelmente a criança – que eu nem sabia se era menino ou menina –._

__"Obrigada pela presença de todos, eu vos apresento Uchiha Sakura"_o pai disse orgulhoso, arqueei uma sobrancelha, certamente a criança tinha cabelos e olhos pretos como todo o resto, porque colocariam o nome de "flor de cerejeira"? Espero que não se torne mais uma das minhas 'fãs'. Outra estúpida tradição era passar a criança de 'colo em colo' para todos verem. Logo chegou minha vez e eu pude entender o porquê do 'Sakura', incrivelmente, o cabelo dela tinham reflexos róseos – sim, eu sei, muito esquisito – ela estava dormindo, então não pude vislumbrar seus olhos – provavelmente pretos – se bem que depois desse cabelo, não duvidava ver uma aberração nos olhos..de certa forma ela era kawaii, principalmente por ser um bebê e não me perseguir._

* * *

_"_Ita_"_ouvi uma voz me chamar friamente, eu odiava esses 'apelidos' estúpidos que a anbu ordenava que usássemos para preservar ao máximo nossa identidade. Logo sairíamos em uma missão. O bom disso é que eu realmente _amo_ fazer esse trabalho, sentir a adrenalina correr nas minhas veias e me inundar cruelmente. O ruim é que como o clã Uchiha é responsável pela **Konoha Keimu Butai³**, o Kage resolveu que quando um time da anbu tivesse um Uchiha, o mesmo deveria só ter componentes Uchihas, ou seja, depois de anos acostumado a andar sozinho em missões, designaram outro ou quem sabe _outra_ – já que eu não tinha o(a) conhecido(a) ainda – Uchiha para ir comigo. É claro que a exigência enfática do meu pai – que só outro prodígio poderia ser colocado comigo, por causa do meu 'nível' – eu tive _alguns_ anos de missões solo..mais precisamente **quatro** anos, já tinha dezessete anos e esperava que não fosse uma das minhas _fãs_.

_"Ohayou"_disse simplesmente, olhando melhor, vi que era uma mulher com máscara de tigresa – preta e branca com alguns detalhes vermelhos –. Andamos em silêncio até a torre do Kage..minha máscara era de um gavião, totalmente preta com detalhes brancos. Depois de termos autorização, entramos no escritório.

**Someone, please look at the sky**

**It's not that you have to**

**It's just that I want you to realize**

**(****Alguém por favor, olhe para o céu**

**Não é que você tenha que**

**É só que eu quero que você compreenda****)**

**Who-ooooh you are**

**Who-ooooh you are**

**(Quem você é**

**Quem você é)**

_"Ohayou, Uchihas, podem tirar a máscara para se conhecer"_o Kage disse amigavelmente, o olhei cético, só o que me falta ser uma _louca_ e gostar da minha aparência. Ela retirou a máscara, pude reparar que seus cabelos estavam presos num pequeno coque, com a franja caindo sobre o rosto..com reflexos rosas.._Sakura_, hn? A _esquisita_. Percebi que com o reflexo do sol, seus olhos ganhavam um 'tom' verde musgo. Que bom, totalmente bizarra e fora dos padrões _Uchiha_.

_"Vai ficar me olhando?"_ela disse secamente irritada, sorri de lado, pelo menos não seria _mais uma_ se atirando em mim.

**If I were you**

**I'd take a look outside**

**If I were you**

**I'd take a look outside, yeah**

**If I were you**

**I'd take a look outside**

**Woah**

**(Se eu fosse você**

**Eu daria uma olhada lá fora**

**Se eu fosse você**

**Eu daria uma olhada lá fora, yeah**

**Se eu fosse você**

**Eu daria uma olhada lá fora**

**Whoah)**

_"Tenho coisas melhores para fazer"_respondi cortante, olhando para o Kage, vi que ele estava tenso, era _quase_ divertido.

_"_Então faça_"_ela disse secamente, arqueei minha sobrancelha esquerda, então ela é do tipo que gosta de ter a última palavra? Era melhor ela descobrir que não devia me _provocar_..olhei significativamente para o Kage.

_"Er, bem, tenho para vocês uma missão rank-S. Vocês vão investigar uma suposta organização que se formou e aparentemente pretendem iniciar uma _guerra_, descubram tudo o que puderem sobre os membros e me entreguem relatórios detalhados na volta. Vocês ficarão dois meses na vila da Névoa, o _Itachi_ será o líder da missão, entregue para o _Mizukage_"_ele terminou seriamente, me dando um pergaminho.

_"_Hai_!"_falamos juntos e saímos do recinto.

_"Te vejo em uma hora na saída da vila e não se atrase _Sakura_"_falei debochado antes de sumir em uma fumaça, tinha certeza que a deixei '_bufando_' de raiva. Cheguei em casa e percebi que meu pai conversava com o pai dela, achei suspeito, mas os cumprimentei e fui buscar arrumar mochila. Ficaria um mês fora com uma desconhecida como parceira e eu não sabia nem quais habilidades ela tinha, mas sabia que _não_ era qualquer uma.

**Someone, please look at the sky**

**It's not that you have to**

**It's just that I want you to realize**

**Who-ooooh you are**

**Who-ooooh you are**

**Who-ooooh you are**

**(Alguém por favor, olhe pro céu**

**Não é que você tenha que**

**É só que eu quero que você compreenda**

**Quem você é**

**Quem você é**

**Quem você é)**

* * *

_**¹Tomoe: **_ainda parcialmente desenvolvido, o Sharingan apresenta dois pontos em formato de vírgula (tomoe).

**²**_**Doujutsu: **_habilidades usadas por meio das pupilas/olhos. Permitem ao usuário ler diversos tipos de genjutsu, ninjutsu e taijutsu para antecipá-los e se defender durante uma luta, ou até mesmo copiá-los, como é o caso do Sharingan. Geralmente exclusivas de clãs com kekkei genkai (herança sanguínea).

_**³Konoha Keimu Butai: **_polícia militar de Konoha.

* * *

**Eu sei, não ficou _tão_ bom e ficou curtinho, espero que vocês gostem do estilo song-fic porque é o que eu pretendo fazer aqui (:, só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver cometário, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Oii, vindo para postar o segundo capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura!**

**Ah! A música do capítulo é: Secret- Maroon 5.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Secret**

* * *

Depois de tudo pronto, me dirigi para a entrada da vila, não tinha nada de especial ou particular no caminho, pois eu já tinha me acostumado com o bando de alucinadas atrás de mim. Sentei-me no banco e fiquei admirando o horizonte, cores alaranjadas – estranhas nesse horário – se faziam presentes..fechei os olhos, sentindo a brisa bagunçar levemente meu cabelo. Franzi o cenho. Ela estava atrasada. E eu tinha _quase_ certeza que era de propósito.

_"_Ita_"_ela murmurou rancorosamente, dei um meio sorriso arrogante.

_"Está atrasada, dessa vez vou relevar. Vamos, _**Quisi**_"_falei debochado.

**Watch the sunrise**

**Say your goodbyes**

**Off we go**

**Some conversation**

**No contemplation**

**Hit the road**

**(Veja o sol nascer**

**Diga os seus adeus**

**Livres nós vamos**

**Alguma conversa**

**Sem nenhuma contemplação**

**Pegamos a estrada)**

_"_Quisi_?"_ela perguntou confusa, afinal não tinha relação com seu nome. Com certeza ela esperava algo como 'Saku' ou 'Kura', mas não daria esse _gostinho_ a ela.

_"Sim"_respondi sadicamente divertido, arrumando a alça da minha mochila e começando a andar. Percebi que ela me seguia, começamos a adentrar na floresta, 'pulando' de galho em galho. Vi que ela tinha uma 'ruga' no cenho e lábios cerrados. Acho que me divertiria nessa missão, irritá-la seria um _ótimo_ passatempo.

_"Porquê _Quisi_?"_ela perguntou '_entre dentes_', o que tudo indica é que ela gosta de saber das coisas, então só pode ser do tipo curiosa, suspirei internamente, não gosto de pessoas curiosas _demais_..que se intrometem onde não devem..

_"_Quisi_ de es_QUISI_ta"_falei mordaz, a olhando de soslaio, para ver ela me olhar friamente e o sharingan brilhar ameaçador. Continuei meu caminho, mas fui interrompido por um golpe de taijutsu que me fez pousar no solo e a olhar ferozmente, percebi que o galho tinha quebrado, _interessante_. Vi que ela usava luvas pretas, me olhava demoniacamente e parecia rosnar baixo. Onde essa _pirralha_ achava que iria chegar?

**Car overheats**

**Jump out of my seat**

**On the side of the highway, baby**

**Our road is long**

**Your hold is strong**

**Please don't ever let go, oh, no**

**(Carro superaquecido**

**Pule do meu banco**

**Para o lado da rodovia, baby**

**Nossa estrada é longa**

**Seu abraço é forte**

**Por favor, nunca desista, oh não)**

Percebi que ela avançava em minha direção e esperei para ver até onde ela teria coragem de ir. Rapidamente, ela pegou uma kunai, e me pressionou contra a árvore, com a kunai dirigida ao meu pescoço. Olhei-a apático e dei um sorriso malicioso.

_"Você quer tanto ficar perto de mim, _Quisi_?"_sussurrei travessamente contra sua mão. Vi que ela não se intimidou, mas seu sharingan brilhou sanguinário. Aquilo não nos levaria a nada..se eu quisesse, ela nem teria chegado tão perto, admito que ela parece ter boas habilidades, pois se moveu extremamente rápido, mas eu sou mais velho que ela e tenho mais experiência em campo de batalha..

_"Eu quero te ver _degolado_, se não retirar o que disse e esse apelido grosseiro"_ela disse cruelmente, o que me fez sorrir debochado.

_"E se eu não quiser? Quem vai me degolar? _Você, Quisi_?"_perguntei sarcástico, esperaria seu próximo movimento, depois acabaria com a brincadeira.

_"Você nem imagina do que eu sou capaz, _Itachi_"_ela falou mordaz, a olhei cético.

_"Nem você, _Quisi_"_falei indiferente, percebi que ela estreitou os olhos. Impaciente, inverti as posições, vi – rapidamente – seu olhar se assustar, para logo se tornar desafiador, peguei seu braço – com a kunai – e coloquei para trás.

_"Está na hora de você aprender _bons modos_. Eu sou mais velho que você e sou o líder da missão. Pare de _criancice_ e vamos continuar nosso caminho"_falei friamente, para logo a soltar e me virar.

_"E se eu não quiser? Porque me '_curvaria_' a você – um estúpido, antissocial – narcisista?"_ela disse rispidamente, parei de caminhar e imaginei que uma pessoa com tanta _audácia_ deve ser no mínimo razoavelmente _forte_.

_"Eu sempre posso te obrigar"_avisei tentando acabar com a conversa, mas eu já constatei anteriormente que ela sempre quer dar a última palavra. Duvidava que ela não me retrucasse.

_"Tente"_ela disse arrogantemente.

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret locked**

**But can they keep it?**

**Oh, no, they can't**

**(Eu sei que não te conheço**

**Mas te quero muito**

**Todo mundo tem um segredo guardado**

**Mas eles conseguem mantê-lo?**

**Oh não, eles não conseguem)**

_"Lembre-se que foi você que pediu"_falei monótono, retornando a comprimi-la na árvore, ela sorriu debochada, virando um pedaço de madeira. _Ótimo_, Kawarimi no Jutsu, que adulto e profissional.

_"Você não devia ter feito isso"_avisei ativando meu sharingan, percebi uma movimentação atrás de mim. A olhei rapidamente, sussurrando um '_Mangekyou Sharingan_', usei o **Tsukuyomi¹**, e a vi começar a cair de joelhos no chão, a segurei antes do 'baque' e a coloquei nas minhas costas, a olhei mais uma vez, eu sabia que não tinha pegado muito 'pesado' com ela, mas aquilo seria suficiente para ela me respeitar.

Comecei a pular nos galhos, mas paralisei quando ela se apertou violentamente contra mim ofegando..eu sabia que era obra do Tsukuyomi, mas estremeci com seu toque forte e alucinante..senti um arrepio na 'espinha' quando senti sua respiração entrecortada no meu pescoço, apertei involuntariamente sua coxa direita – onde a segurava –, sentindo arrepios assolarem meus braços..malditos hormônios! Respirei fundo, contendo o desejo, pulei para terra firme e a recostei sobre uma árvore e irritado, desfiz o jutsu.

_"Foi só uma _amostra_ para provar que você deve me respeitar"_falei ainda desejoso, a olhando minuciosamente..eu tinha que esquecer isso, ela é mais _nova_..é praticamente pedofilia, devido a nossa diferença de idade, fechei os olhos desgostoso.

_"Porque eu respeitaria um _pervertido_?"_ela aumentou o tom de voz chegando perto. A olhei ceticamente.

_"Pervertido?"_falei com o cenho franzido.

_"_Hai_! Como alguém que se diz tão inteligente como você não sabe o que eu estava visualizando, hein _depravado_?"_ela continuou azeda, senti meu rosto esquentar e voltei a pular nos galhos..é claro que eu sabia que posso controlar o que a pessoa vê..mas não tenho culpa se ela se apertou contra mim e meus hormônios _ebuliram_.

_"Eu não sou nada disso"_falei baixo quando percebi que ela me acompanhava.

**I'm driving fast now**

**Don't think I know how to go slow**

**Where you at now**

**I feel around**

**There you are**

**(Dirigindo rápido agora**

**Não acho que sei ir devagar**

**Onde você está agora?**

**Eu a sinto por perto**

**Aí está você)**

_"Em quantas missões você já foi?"_perguntei desviando do assunto, não podíamos ficar em 'pé de guerra' durante nossa missão.

_"Só as internas do clã"_ela respondeu gélida. Suspirei irritado, era só o que faltava, _eu virando babá_.

_"Nós não podemos ficar brigando durante a missão, por isso, enquanto estivermos nela, faremos uma trégua que terminará a cada missão concluída. Alias elas só podem ser concluídas positivamente se os membros conseguirem se entrosar"_sentenciei calculista, vi que ela analisava o que eu disse. Pelo menos _não_ é burra.

_"Concordo"_ela disse, enquanto pulávamos mais rápido.

**Cool these engines**

**Calm these jets**

**I ask you how hot can it get**

**And as you wipe of beads of sweat**

**Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"**

**(Esfrie esses motores**

**Acalme esses jatos**

**Eu te pergunto o quão quente isso pode ficar**

**E enquanto você seca gotas de suor**

**Lentamente você diz: "Eu ainda não cheguei lá")**

Depois do nosso acordo, nada mais foi dito, percebi que ela não gostava de ficar em silêncio, mas odiava mais ainda '_dar o braço a torcer_' e falar comigo. Percebi que ela estava ficando cansada conforme as cores do céu iam mudando para a escuridão, vi uma gota de suor escorrer e ela suspirar baixo. Parei, de qualquer forma, não adiantaria continuar de noite nem ter uma parceira exausta.

_"Vamos acampar aqui"_falei quando chegamos em uma clareira, a olhei de soslaio e a vi relaxar. Sorri minusculamente. Ela deveria aprender que _às vezes_ a gente pode dizer que não aguenta mais..não que isso se aplique a mim.

_"Vou buscar lenha"_ela disse com um tom cansado, assenti com a cabeça, enquanto pegava meu saco de dormir e o arrumava. Depois, fui até o riacho, molhei meu rosto e peguei água, quando voltei, ela tinha feito a fogueira e tirava de sua mochila alguns apetrechos culinários, a olhei cético, para que carregar aquilo, se a gente podia pescar? Franzi o cenho. Ela era pior que as malucas..por ser tão excêntrica acabava me interessando..não conseguir prever suas ações, me fazia querer ver como ela reagiria as mais diversas situações..e acabava me surpreendendo..primeiro ela não tem medo de mim, o que já é um grande passo para uma dupla em missão..mas um mal passo em seu julgamento do que pode ser _perigoso_..

_"Trouxe água"_falei deixando o balde do seu lado, ela sorriu brevemente e continuou cozinhando, percebi que era ramen. Sentei-me na árvore e fiquei imaginando que tipo de organização seria aquela..provavelmente seria uma com muitos ninjas renegados, o que me fazia questionar a presença de certa Uchiha que aparentemente era bem delicada e mordaz em suas palavras..

_"Está pronto, Itachi"_ela avisou se servindo, desci da árvore e comi em silêncio, percebi que ela fazia o mesmo enquanto olhava para as chamas do fogo, vi também que ela tinha leves olheiras.

_"Eu fico no primeiro turno de vigia"_determinei tão logo acabei, ouvi um '_hai_' no meio de um bocejo, rapidamente ela dormiu e eu mantive minha mente vazia e olhos – com o sharingan ativo – atentos.

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret locked**

**But can they keep it?**

**Oh, no, they can't**

**(Eu sei que não te conheço**

**Mas te quero muito**

**Todo mundo tem um segredo guardado**

**Mas eles conseguem mantê-lo?**

**Oh não, eles não conseguem)**

* * *

**¹Tsukuyomi** é um genjutsu que permite distorcer a percepção de tempo da vítima, torturando sua psique para o que parece ser dias em questão de segundos.

* * *

**Yo minna! Espero que vocês gostem, eu particularmente gostei mais do primeiro! Só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. E podem deixar críticas e sugestões :)**

**Muito obrigada a todos que deram follow/favorite à fic! E muito obrigada** Faena **e** Neko Sombria **pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Faena: _que bom que tu adora ItaSaku, espero que você goste do 2º capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

Neko Sombria:_ *-* obrigada, espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

* * *

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna! Aqui estou eu para postar o 3º capítulo! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**Ah a música do capítulo é Man On The Moon - Phillip Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Man On The Moon**

* * *

Eram três horas da madrugada, já estava mais do que na hora de trocarmos de turno. Desci da árvore em um 'baque' surdo e me aproximei dela. A observei por um tempo..pele clara, lábios finos e rosados, cabelos e olhos '_exóticos_' considerando o resto do clã.

_"Sakura"_falei baixo esperando que ela acordasse, sabia que se a chamasse de '_Quisi_' ela não acordaria ou fingiria que não estava falando com ela. Ela nem se mexeu, a chamei mais três vezes sem obter resposta. Encurvei-me e passei o dedo em sua bochecha, ela suspirou, a olhei intrigadamente irritado, comecei a cutucar sua bochecha até acordá-la. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos sonolentos que pareciam mais verde musgo contra o fogo e a lua.

_"_Itachi_"_ela murmurou devagar e mole, meu olhar se suavizou, como ficar irritado com essa criatura espantosamente esquisita e _charmosa_? Seu olhar estava quente, senti um 'frio' na espinha. O que essa excêntrica mulher tinha afinal para me despertar o interesse? E olha que não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer..e eu realmente não entendo, o _porquê_ desse meu súbito interesse em uma estranha e singular membro do clã Uchiha, que até ontem era insignificante. Ela mordeu levemente minha mão que continuava na sua bochecha, senti meu braço ficar arrepiado e ela me olhar desafiadoramente..entendendo que ela queria que eu tirasse minha mão, depositei minhas mãos nos bolsos, ficando ereto. Tudo isso porque ela me _afrontava_? A probabilidade disso ser verdade é bastante elevada..

**Oh oh oh yeah oh oh oh yeah oh oh oh yeah**

**I watch the world from a side of the moon**

**Looking at the stars, looking back to you**

**Just to see if your world's still alive**

**Looking at the sun with the fire in your eyes**

**(Eu vejo o mundo de um lado da lua**

**Olhando para as estrelas, olhando de volta para você**

**Só para ver se o seu mundo ainda está vivo**

**Olhando para o sol com o fogo em seus olhos)**

_"Pode descansar, no próximo turno te chamo"_ela se levantou e disse friamente. Mas porque ela falava assim? Ela não me achava _charmoso_ como as minhas fãs? Vou testar..

_"_Hai, Sa-ku-ra_"_falei sensualmente na sua orelha, aspirando seu aroma suave e floral, percebi que ela paralisou, sorri de canto maldosamente, fazendo nossos olhares colidirem, vi que ela estava espantada e _corada_. Talvez – no fundo – ela fosse como minhas fãs, essa constatação caiu como um balde de água fria. Dirigi-me até o meu saco de dormir, me preparando para descansar..fechei os olhos.

**It's hard to know where I stand**

**Even a man on the moon couldn't tell me where to land**

**But, I wanted to fly in the sea with no gravity to pull me down**

**(É difícil saber onde eu estou**

**Mesmo um homem na lua não poderia me dizer onde pousar**

**Mas, eu queria voar no mar sem gravidade para me puxar para baixo)**

Senti um peso sobre meu abdome, fiquei tenso, ela puxou meu 'colarinho', abri os olhos surpreso, era a primeira vez na vida que alguém me surpreendia..isso não acontecia comigo..nunca.

_"Não brinque comigo, Ba-ka! Eu não sou um joguinho, _muito menos_ uma das suas fãs! Aliás, o único sentimento que tenho por você é _des-pre-zo_. Fui clara, _imbecil_?"_ela rosnou ficando cada vez mais rubra, percebi que seu rubor era de raiva, aquilo me instigou..ela é realmente fascinante..pode deixar _Sakurinha_.._vou manter meus olhos em você_..e descobrir até o que você não sabe sobre si mesma..sorri _perverso_.

_"_Hai_..mas você _vai_ mudar de opinião.."_falei suavemente, passando meu polegar sobre seu lábio inferior.._tão convidativo_..

_"Isso é o que um Baka como você pensa..só podia ser um _descerebrado _mesmo!"_ela falou irritada, mas só conseguia _acompanhar_ os movimentos dos seus lábios e senti-los se mexendo sobre meu dedo, me fazendo suspirar internamente..que _piralha_ envolvente..que merda! Ainda vou ficar _um mês_ nessa missão com ela! Vou ter que ficar o mais longe possível, senti uma dor aguda, quando levantei meus olhos vi que seus orbes estavam em chamas – raivosamente – mas eu queria que ficassem em _chamas_ por outro motivo..percebi que sangue escorria do meu dedo – sim, ela me mordeu '_tão_ _delicadamente_' que cortou – puxei minha mão a olhando aborrecido.

_"Vá logo para o seu posto!"_falei monótono, me virando – a derrubando no processo – percebi que ela ficou irada e levantou-se '_pisando duro_', ri levemente e dormi.

**Hold on it won't take long**

**We can find yourself even aside to find the star**

**Don't run to me when you fall**

**Cause the steps getting bigger so we here to walk them all**

**And you know how I feel**

**So don't let your life start to slowly waste away**

**No no**

**(Espere, não vai demorar muito**

**Podemos nos encontrar, mesmo de lado para encontrar a estrela**

**Não corra para mim quando cair**

**Porque os passos estão cada vez maiores, então nós estamos aqui para andar todos eles**

**E você sabe como eu me sinto**

**Então não deixe que sua vida comece lentamente a se desperdiçar**

**Não, não)**

_"_ITA_!"_ouvi seu grito abafado, acordei sobressaltado, puxando uma kunai para me defender do ordinário que estava tentando me atacar dormindo. Rapidamente me levantei e ativei o sharingan, prever seus movimentos era uma grande vantagem, percebi que ele daria um chute alto, peguei seu tornozelo – o quebrando nesse meio tempo – e o joguei contra uma árvore, ele caiu desmaiado. Tsk, _muito fácil_. Ouvi um gemido abafado e a procurei, ela estava lutando contra três ninjas que pareciam mais fortes que esse que me atacou. Fui rapidamente em sua direção, vi que ela tinha alguns cortes, mas tinha um chakra azul na mão, franzi o cenho..era melhor aprender logo mais sobre suas técnicas..usei um genjutsu no primeiro que veio para cima de mim, vi que o sharingan dela estava ativado e ela tinha os três _tomoe_.._cada vez ela ficava mais interessante_..vi que ela usou um jutsu que eu não conhecia e o outro caiu se contorcendo, nossos olhares se dirigiram para o que sobrou, ela nos olhou amedrontado e começou a fugir. Tsk, _patético_. Comecei a persegui-lo e vi que não estava sozinho. Ela socou o chão abrindo uma grande cratera, me fazendo ter que desviar, a olhei intrigado, _onde ela aprendeu isso_?

**So tell me this one thing**

**Now listen to me close**

**You steal from me but you call it your own**

**You liar you thieve go make your stand on your own two feets**

**So all now all now listen what your friends say**

**Go now go now go going through with that way**

**I'm the one you want to believe**

**But in your heart you can't see**

**(Então me diga uma coisa**

**Agora me escute bem**

**Você me rouba de mim mas chama de seu**

**Você, mentiroso, ladrão, vá andar com suas próprias pernas**

**Portanto, todos nós agora vamos escutar o que seus amigos dizem**

**Vá agora, vá agora, passando por aquele caminho**

**Eu sou aquele que você quer acreditar**

**Mas, em seu coração, você não pode ver)**

_"Algum problema Uchiha?_ela disse guardando suas luvas e indo em direção ao acampamento.

_"Nenhum _Uchiha_"_falei debochado, ouvi – pela primeira vez – sua risada, suave e baixa, mas que de certa forma prendia sua atenção e te deixava com vontade de acompanhar.._igual a dona_..sentenciei rabugento.

_"Então, acho que já esta na hora de termos uma _conversinha_"_falei baixo quando chegamos ao nosso destino, ela arqueou a sobrancelha e se sentou em um galho. A olhei estreitamente.

_"Vai ficar me olhando ou vai começar a falar?"_ela disse impertinente.

_"Porque, se eu fico te olhando você se incomoda?"_perguntei sarcástico.

_"Não me faça rir, _otário_"_ela ironizou me olhando gelidamente.

_"Porque você não me acordou _antes_?"_perguntei '_entre dentes_'. Ela me olhou cética.

_"Porque eu dava '_conta_' deles"_ela respondeu rabugenta, a olhei sem humor.

_"Não interessa! Uma dupla deve se ajudar, não cair no egoísmo e petulância!"_retorqui irado.

_"Ah! Claro! Porque você entende tudo sobre _duplas_..mas entende mais ainda de _egoísmo _e _petulância_!"_ela começou debochada e terminou firme, senti meu olho tremer de raiva, me virei de costas para não fazer uma _bobagem_. Como estrangula-la até ela retirar o que disse..cerrei o punho.

_"O que foi Itachi? Não aguenta a verdade?"_ela continuou zombeteira, '_finquei_' minhas unhas na palma da mão.

_"Não seja infantil, e nunca mais faça isso de novo"_falei sentindo um volume se formar na minha 'garganta'. Eu queria gritar que tem _muitas_ coisas que ela não sabe..fui em direção ao lago e molhei meu rosto, sentindo a água fria perfurar meu rosto, mas isso não importava..meu coração já estava afundado a muito tempo e não seria na frente dela que eu _desmoronaria_. Meus olhos arderam, mordi fortemente meu lábio – trêmulo – inferior – e me sentei perto de uma rocha olhando as estrelas. Eu não podia ficar muito tempo aqui, e eu sempre tive um sono _relativamente pesado_. Cabisbaixo, voltei ao acampamento, me jogando no saco de dormir, senti uma dor alucinante nas costelas, mas isso também não importava..a dor maior era em _outro_ lugar. Adormeci com o coração pesado.

**Hold on it won't take long**

**We can find yourself even aside to find the star**

**Don't run to me when you fall**

**Cause the steps getting bigger so we here to walk them all**

**And you know how I feel**

**So don't let your life start to slowly waste away**

**Oh let it fall, let it fall**

**(Espere, não vai demorar muito**

**Podemos nos encontrar, mesmo de lado para encontrar a estrela**

**Não corra para mim quando cair**

**Porque os passos estão cada vez maiores, então nós estamos aqui para andar todos eles**

**E você sabe como eu me sinto**

**Então não deixe que sua vida comece lentamente a se desperdiçar**

**Oh deixe cair, deixe cair)**

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o que acharam? Capítulo curto, mas começando com meu gênero favorito hohoho. Só vou postar outro se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que deram follow/favorite à fic! E muito obrigada** Faena **e** Bela21 **pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Faena: _olá, espero que você goste do capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

Bela21: _olá, que bom que tu gosta de ItaSaku ^^..*-* obrigada, sim, eu gosto de fazer coisas diferentes do convencional e o que seria melhor que a nossa amada Sakura sendo uma Uchiha? *-*. Espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

* * *

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá minna! Gostei desse capítulo, preparadas para o 4º (capítulo gente u.u)?!Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**Ah a música do capítulo é Assassin - John Mayer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Assassin**

* * *

_"_Seu grande idiota_"_ouvi um murmúrio no meio do sonho e percebi que minha costela relaxou e parou de doer. Suspirei e continuei dormindo.

__"Itachi!"_ele dizia irritado, o olhei de soslaio e dei um pequeno riso._

__"Otouto"_falei frio, dando um 'peteleco' na sua testa como estava acostumado a fazer._

__"Até que enfim acordou"_ele disse emburrado, o olhei sem emoção, mas com o coração jubiloso, eu tinha o melhor otouto que podia imaginar._

__"Algum problema, Sasuke-kun?"_perguntei sonolento, não lembrava de nada, mas percebi – pela sua careta – que tinha esquecido de algo.._

Acordei sobressaltado com a bochecha doendo. A olhei friamente. Não acreditava que – literalmente – ela tinha me 'estapeado' para acordar.

_"Vamos continuar o caminho"_falei irritado, me levantando e começando a arrumar minhas coisas. Ela só me olhou sarcástica e se dirigiu para suas coisas. Pelo menos obedeceu, acho que seu 'tapa' a deixou bem humorada..logo que terminamos de arrumar tudo e estávamos devidamente vestidos com nossos uniformes da anbu, começamos a pular sob os galhos rumo ao nosso destino, ainda não tinha raiado o sol, mas eu só pensava em uma coisa: porque diabos eu fui sonhar com meu _otouto_? Bem, na verdade, eu _imaginava_..

**I work in the dead of night**

**When the roads are quiet**

**No one is around**

**To track my moves**

**(Eu trabalho na calada da noite**

**Quando as vias estão quietas**

**Não há ninguém por perto**

**Para seguir meus passos)**

Lentamente o sol começou a dar o 'ar da graça', me fazendo ficar inquieto. Sentia que algo estava errado..mas talvez fosse a sensação de ter alguém junto de mim depois de tantos anos sozinho em que eu me afundei em trabalho e _mais _trabalho..

_"Algum problema, _Ita_?"_ela perguntou desconfortável, não entendi, a olhei rapidamente e voltei meu olhar para o horizonte.

_"Nenhum"_respondi seco e mau humorado, não queria conversar. E ela não tinha vergonha de me bater e depois fingir que nada aconteceu? Tsk, _baka_.

_"Não foi você que disse que deveríamos nos entender? Um bom passo é _conversar_"_ela disse irônica. Que saco! Só porque não quero conversar, ela resolveu puxar assunto? Até parece que leu meus pensamentos.

_"Hn"_respondi azedo, ouvi um gritinho exasperado, ri de lado maldoso.

_"Qual é o problema? Um '_gênio_' como você não consegue dialogar?"_ela disse sarcástica, Kami-sama! Porque ela não me deixa em paz?

_"Eu não quero conversar _agora_"_sentenciei raivoso. Ela pareceu se engasgar, mas ficou quieta. Pude perceber que ela me observava durante o caminho. Depois de um tempo, chegamos – finalmente – a vila da Névoa, nos dirigimos até o escritório do Mizukage. Depois de batermos na porta e esperarmos um tempo, ele nos deu permissão para entrar.

_"Ohayou, Mizukage-sama, o Hokage-sama enviou para o senhor"_falei polidamente entregando o pergaminho.

_"Ohayou, obrigado"_ele disse antes de abrir e ler atentamente. Ele nos olhou rapidamente e voltou a ler, estreitei meus olhos, o que o Hokage disse nessa porcaria?

_"Então..para evitar suspeitas, vocês fingirão que são um casal de Konoha visitando a vila. Uma casa já foi devidamente preparada, qualquer coisa que precisarem podem vir me pedir"_ele encerrou a reunião nos deixando irritados. Um ninja nos acompanhou até a maldita casa, agora, como eu ficaria longe daquele ser humano?

Entramos na casa que era simples – de um andar – e tinha uma decoração aconchegante, não reparei muito.

_"Vou dar uma volta"_avisei saindo. Queria ver como era a vila e ficar só.

**Racing the yellow lights**

**To find the gate is open**

**She's waiting in the room**

**I just slip on through**

**(Furando os sinais amarelos**

**Para achar o portão aberto**

**Ela está esperando na sala**

**Entro despercebido)**

Andei pela vila, não vendo nada de especial, vi uma barraca de comida e me dirigi para lá, já estava na hora de me alimentar. Será que ela já fez isso? Rabugento, comi e pedi um para a viagem, o cozinheiro agradeceu e me entregou o 'embrulho'. Voltei a casa cansado, tudo o que eu queria era dormir. Ela estava sentada no sofá olhando uns pergaminhos, não me detive a isso, só coloquei na sua frente o 'embrulho' e comecei a andar, precisava achar o banheiro, talvez um banho relaxasse meus músculos e me deixasse menos ranzinza.

_"Não sabia que você era tão sensível, Itachi"_ela disse irritadiça, parei de andar, do que ela estava falando?

_"Sensível?"_perguntei baixo, ouvi um suspiro de autocontrole.

_"Hai! Só porque eu fui um pouquinho violenta para te acordar, você ficou insociável"_ela respondeu entediada. _Mulher louca_.

_"Não se ache tão importante. À propósito: _de nada_"_disse debochado, voltando a andar. Rapidamente achei o banheiro e fui direto para o chuveiro, os pingos de água me faziam relaxar os músculos, diferentemente do meu interior _machucado_..e ela não facilitava as coisas..se bem, que se ela facilitasse, eu não ia querer passar nem dois segundos com ela, era bem capaz de aplicar o _Tsukuyomi _e deixá-la em qualquer lugar.

**You get in**

**You get done**

**And then you get gone**

**You never leave a trace or show your face**

**You get gone**

**(Você entra,**

**Você termina**

**E então você some**

**Você nunca deixa um rastro ou mostra seu rosto**

**Você some)**

Voltei para a sala e percebi que ela tinha acabado de comer. Custava agradecer? _Tsk_.

_"Vamos falar sobre a missão"_disse pegando uns pergaminhos da minha mochila e os repousando em cima da mesa, ela me olhou sagaz e se endireitou.

_"Hai"_ela disse friamente calculista. Sorri aprovando sua atitude.

Começamos a discutir os detalhes da missão, já que era de investigação, decidimos nos separar, amanhã eu olharia o norte e ela o sul.

_"Tem um _porém_"_ela disse sem emoção. A olhei interrogativo.

_"Nós temos que nos misturar e fingir ser um casal, não podemos simplesmente andar por aí caçando essas pessoas"_ela concluiu avidamente, eu concordava, mas não perderia a oportunidade.

_"Você quer tanto assim ficar perto de _mim_? Se você fosse mais boazinha, nós poderíamos levar à sério"_disse charmosamente, com um meio sorriso. Ela estreitou os olhos.

_"Eu prefiro comer cacos de vidro do que ficar _voluntariamente_ perto de você! E depois..você é _bipolar_ por acaso?"_ela disse gélida. Senti meu _quase_ bom humor se dissipar. Droga.

_"Não"_disse emburrado, ela me olhou exasperada.

_"Pois parece!"_ela disse irritada, ergui minha sobrancelha, mas não comentei.

_"Vamos passear para manter as aparências"_ela disse friamente, a olhei zombeteiro.

_"Para quem prefere cacos de vidro, você está muito ansiosa para sair comigo"_constatei brincalhão, ela me olhou raivosamente.

_"Não se ache tão importante. À propósito: _é por causa da missão_"_ela disse sarcástica, depois eu que sou o sensível. 'Rolei' os olhos.

**Should have turned around**

**And left before the sun came up again**

**But the sun came up again**

**(Devia ter dado a volta**

**E saído antes do sol subir novamente**

**Mas o sol subiu novamente)**

Trocamos de roupa, e saímos, que saco. Bocejei.

_"Então o seu problema é sonolência"_ela afirmou me olhando, enquanto segurava minha mão, a olhei rabugento, sentindo um frio no estômago. Merda. Porque a porcaria daquela mão tinha que ser tão macia ao ponto de me fazer imaginar se o resto da sua pele tinha a mesma _consistência_?

_"Talvez"_disse sem humor, ela riu levemente, suspirei esgotado.

Sentamos em um banco, ela largou minha mão e passou seu braço pelo meu, prendi a respiração.

_"Você está levando isso muito à sério, _Quisi_"_sibilei zangado, ela não poderia se afastar uns milímetros para mim poder pensar com clareza? Inferno.

_"Só não digo que _Quisi_ é a sua vó, porque de certa forma ela é minha parente também,Baka. Pela missão nós temos que fazer horríveis sacrifícios como fingir que gosto de você quando na verdade queria quebrar esse _maxilar idiota_!"_ela respondeu com um sorriso falso em tom ameaçador a olhei debochado. Como se ela pudesse realmente fazer isso, tsk, é claro que não.

_"_Maxilar idiota_? Então você deve gostar dele. Eu já sei que é pela missão, então, pelo bem dela, pare de falar"_disse mau humorado, ela me olhou estreitamente mas não falou nada. Suspirei, pendendo minha cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Missão irritante.

**Enter the morning light**

**To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine**

**In a little white room**

**No, I'm not alone**

**Her head is heavy on me**

**She's sleeping like a child**

**What could I do?**

**(Entra a luz da manhã**

**Para achar o dia que queima, as cortinas e o vinho**

**Numa pequena sala branca**

**Não, não estou só**

**Sua cabeça pesa sobre mim**

**Ela está dormindo como uma criança**

**O que posso fazer?)**

Senti um peso no ombro, fiquei tenso e abri levemente meus olhos para perceber que ela adormeceu. Ótimo. Realmente, era só o que faltava. A chamei diversas vezes e a sacudi, mas nada adiantou..a olhando zangado, a peguei no colo. Beleza. Tudo que eu queria era distância, era pedir de mais, Kami-sama?

**I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen**

**I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing**

**I'm an assassin and I had a job to do**

**Little did I know that girl was an assassin too**

**(Eu era um matador, o melhor que eles já viram**

**Eu roubaria seu coração antes que você escutasse algo**

**Eu sou um assassino e tinha um trabalho a fazer**

**Mal sabia que aquela garota era uma assassina também)**

Chegando a casa, tive que me desdobrar para conseguir abrir a porta. Tudo por causa dessa _esquisita de pele macia_. Achei um quarto, e a deitei delicadamente, vi um fio de seu cabelo sobre o rosto, suavemente o tirei dali. Meu coração ficou _estranho_. Desviei o olhar. Preparei-me para sair, mas ela segurou minha camisa. A olhei intrigado, vendo seus olhos levemente abertos, que _maravilha_! Agora ela acorda, queria dar uns tapas nela. Preparei-me para _xingá-la rudemente_.

_"Cala a boca e dorme"_ela disse me puxando violentamente, cai ao seu lado na cama, a olhei surpreso – pela segunda vez essa idiota conseguiu fazer isso.. – e confuso, mas estava tão cansado que não retruquei.

**Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe**

**Suddently I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything**

**Suddently I know exactly what I did, but I cannot move a thing**

**Suddently I know exactly what I'd done and what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me**

**I'm gone**

**(De repente eu estou em cima da minha cabeça e eu mal posso respirar**

**De repente eu estou flutuando sobre sua cama e sinto tudo**

**De repente eu sei exatamente o que eu fiz, mas eu não posso mudar nada**

**De repente, eu sei exatamente o que eu tinha feito e o que vai significar para mim, significar para mim**

**Estou indo)**

Fechei os olhos. Estava quase adormecendo quando percebi que ela se aninhou no meu peito, involuntariamente um sorriso satisfeito surgiu na minha face enquanto minha mão repousou na sua cintura, a trazendo mais para perto de mim. Meu coração ficou quente. Merda. Eu não podia me _apaixonar_. Não justamente por ela.._a esquisita que me odeia_.

**She's an assassin**

**She's an assassin**

**She's an assassin**

**She's an assassin and she had a job to do**

**(Ela é uma assassina e...**

**Ela é uma assassina e...**

**Ela é uma assassina e e e...**

**Ela é uma assassina e ela tinha um trabalho a fazer)**

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o que acharam? Hohoho, capítulo interessante, não? Só vou postar outro se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos.**  
**Desculpa qualquer erro/coisa!**  
**Espero que vocês estejam gostando das músicas :D.**

**Obrigada** Faena **e** Bela21** pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

_Faena: olá, espero que você goste do capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

_Bela21: olá, siiim, mesmo que ele não admita oralmente, HAHAHAHA. Sim, e ele não se sente muito confortável com isso..pois é, a convivência deles terá altos e baixos..obrigada *-*. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!_

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá minna! Gostei desse capítulo, preparadas para ele?! Desculpem a demora!**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**Ah a música do capítulo é Say - John Mayer (ele de novo? Siim, eu acho que as músicas dele estão combinando muito com minhas ideias hohohoho)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Say**

* * *

Acordei com uma dor estranha no estômago. _Droga_! Porque essa _esquisita_ tinha que aparecer? Ela se mexeu, fiquei tenso, que _merda_. Sorrateiramente, sai do quarto sem olhá-la. Eu não me apaixonaria. _**Nunca mais**_. Senti um frio na coluna, mesmo que minha razão tentasse me convencer disso e que eu desejasse que isso nunca mais ocorresse, eu sabia que não podia mandar no meu coração. _Inferno_. Isso é uma_desgraça_. Irritado, tomei um banho rápido, quando estava devidamente vestido, ouvi passos na cozinha.

_"ITACHI!"_ela gritou, peguei uma kunai e sai rapidamente com o sharingan ativado..chegando lá, ouvi uma gargalhada e uma expressão irônica com a sobrancelha direita arqueada. 'Chispei' os lábios, porque essa idiota tinha gritado desse jeito se ela estava sozinha e com a mesa cheia de comida? A olhei irritadamente sensível. Ela não podia mexer _assim_ comigo! Desativei o sharingan. Ela pareceu relaxar. Então – nem que fosse minimamente – ela tinha medo do meu sharingan, sorri internamente..era uma _boa_ descoberta..

_"Porque você está gritando essa hora da manhã?"_perguntei rabugento a olhando desconfortavelmente, que tipo de Uchiha, grita – _sem nenhum inimigo por perto_ – cedo da manhã? Suspirei, só podia ser a _esquisita_ mesmo..

_"Bom dia para você também, _Itachi_. Estava te chamando para o café da manhã"_ela disse normalmente, fazendo sinal de cabeça para mim sentar. Eu tinha vontade de quebrar aquela mesa. Que droga! Será que ela não percebia que somos _NINJAS_ e estamos em uma missão de investigação, onde, qualquer ninja renegado com um pequeno cérebro podia desconfiar de nós e nos atacar? Sentei-me raivosamente.

_"Itachi, você tem certeza?"_ela perguntou inocentemente, a admirei um pouco e franzi o cenho.

_"Do quê?"_perguntei áspero, vi seu olhar brilhar, estreitei os olhos, suspirando já imaginando sua próxima frase.

_"Que você não tem _T.P.M._"_ela disse zombeteira, meus olhos se arregalaram, ela começou a gargalhar da minha cara, mas quando eu soquei a mesa – o que para minha infelicidade, foi em cima de um prato – e sangue escorreu das minhas mãos enquanto eu me levantava irritadíssimo, ela parou de sorrir. Pelo menos ela tem amor a sua vida.

_"Obviamente não preciso te responder. _Porque você sabe a resposta_. E quando eu estiver mau humorado, é melhor você escolher bem as palavras _Uchiha Sakura_"_falei ameaçadoramente a olhando azedo, vi que ela soltou um rosnado baixo.

_"Se não o quê _Uchiha Itachi_? _Eu não tenho medo de você_. E você parece estar sempre mau humorado, quer que eu faça o quê..fique em silêncio a missão inteira? Por Kami-sama!"_ela respondeu no mesmo tom que eu usei me olhando desafiadoramente. Eu queria gritar que a culpa é _dela_! Por ela ser tão _tentadoramente interessante_!

_"Essa é uma excelente ideia"_debochei ignorando suas primeiras frases e me detendo na última, vi que ela cerrou fortemente os lábios, mas não esperei ela falar..sai andando zangado. Que inferno estar com essa mulher! E ela só pode ter perdido o juízo para me perguntar se eu não tenho _tensão pré-menstrual_! Cheguei ao quarto que era para mim e bati fortemente a porta, mexendo no meu cabelo. Fui até o banheiro – que tinha dentro do quarto – e lavei minhas mãos, percebi que ainda tinham alguns cacos de vidro no torso da minha mão e em alguns dedos, mas não me importei com isso. Sequei devidamente as mãos e voltei para o quarto para encontrá-la parada no centro do quarto de braços cruzados.

_"Não invada meu quarto"_rugi revoltado. _Quem_ ela pensava que era?

_"Não aja como criança..você se machucou"_ela disse em meio a um suspiro. Ela veio aqui constatar o óbvio? Então já podia de retirar!

_"Eu posso cuidar disso _sozinho_"_resmunguei impetuoso, ela me olhou friamente.

_"Mas não vai e senta logo nessa cama"_ela ordenou, a olhei exasperado, ela não manda em mim. Recostei-me na porta, a olhando debochado.

_"Vá embora, _Uchiha_"_sibilei raivosamente, ela se aproximou rapidamente de mim.

_"Eu _não_ retiro o que eu disse. Mas caso você não saiba, eu sou uma medic-nin, então tenha maturidade e me deixe olhar essa _porcaria_ logo. Ou você prefere que infeccione e você seja obrigado a me pedir ajuda?"_ela sibilou entre dentes..e bem, como eu iria saber disso? Porém, isso não muda o fato que ela constantemente fica me provocando com palavras ácidas. Kami-sama! Meu coração não podia se _agitar_ por uma daquelas estúpidas fãs que em dois segundos já estariam comigo? Que _merda_. Virei o rosto para o lado, estendendo minhas mãos, ouvi um suspiro.

_"_Que droga Itachi_!"_ela disse misteriosa, a olhei de soslaio e percebi que ela analisava a 'porcaria' que no caso era a minha mão. Por muito menos, eu já teria feito qualquer um nunca mais esquecer que não se mexe com _Uchiha Itachi_.

_"Anda logo, _irritante_"_falei frustrado, ela paralisou, não entendi, mas vi seu lábio inferior tremular.

**Take all of your wasted honor.**

**Every little past frustration.**

**Take all of your so called problems,**

**Better put them in quotations.**

**(Pegue toda a sua honra desperdiçada**

**Todas as pequenas frustrações passadas**

**Pegue todos os seus "chamados" problemas**

**Melhor colocá-los entre aspas)**

_"Nunca me chame assim novamente!"_ela disse secamente, mas percebi uma tristeza no seu olhar. Ela começou a retirar – com uma pinça – os cacos de vidro, fiz uma careta. Ela poderia ser mais _delicada_.

_"Porque?"_perguntei timidamente intrigado. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu queria conhecer ela melhor. Ela me olhou rapidamente e voltou ao seu 'trabalho'. Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que ela não responderia.

_"Eu sei que nenhum de nós dois está facilitando as coisas. Mas, já que você quer _tanto _conversar, esse pode ser um início"_falei habilmente, ela parou o que estava fazendo e ficou me olhando profundamente, desviei o olhar, me sentindo repentinamente constrangido, ela não deveria fazer isso.

_"E-u..eu conheci uma pessoa bastante parecida com você. E essa pessoa me chamava de irritante constantemente como forma de xingamento..acabei odiando essa palavra"_ela disse simplesmente, enquanto aplicava um jutsu, não pude ver seus olhos..mas acabei entendendo..

_"Eu também sei o que é uma _desilusão_"_falei rápido, ela não comentou, eu fechei os olhos.

* * *

__"Itachi!"__foi a única coisa que _aquela mulher_ conseguiu dizer desesperadamente _aquela _vez..mas ali tinha _acabado_.

* * *

**Say what you need to say**

**(Diga o que você precisa dizer)**

_"Parece que nossas personalidades foram moldadas pela decepção"_relatei o evidente, ela sorriu falsamente, terminando o que estava fazendo, vi que minha mão estava em um estado perfeito, nem parecia que tinha me cortado. Ela parecia ter talento para a medicina, o que pode nos ser útil nessas missões anbu.

_"Fale por você"_ela disse calmamente. A olhei travesso. Por mim, né? _Sei_..

_"Tem alguma coisa que você queira fazer?"_perguntei amigavelmente, talvez pela proximidade ou pela falta de máscaras e ironias ou quem sabe por não querer essa distância.

_"Quem diria, Uchiha Itachi, fazendo esse _tipo_ de pergunta"_ela zombou cética, desviei o olhar emburrado, custava tentar com que pelo menos a convivência não fosse tão _maçante_?

_"Você não precisa levar tudo ao pé da letra, Itachi. _Relaxe_! Eu queria levar uma lembrança para minha mãe"_ela disse simpaticamente fria, a olhei mais sereno. _Talvez_ ela tenha razão.

_"Você quer companhia?"_falei frio, mas internamente esperançoso. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha antes de responder.

_"Porque não?"_ela falou casualmente gélida. Meu coração acelerou..ao mesmo tempo que eu queria distância, eu queria estar cada vez _mais_ perto dela. Franzi o cenho me levantando, ela me acompanhou.

**Walking like a one man army,**

**Fighting with the shadows in your head.**

**Living up the same old moment**

**Knowing you'd be better off instead**

**(Caminhando como um exército de um homem só**

**Lutando contra as sombras em sua mente**

**Vivendo o mesmo velho momento**

**Sabendo que você estaria em melhores condições se quisesse)**

Andamos calmamente pelas ruas da vila, eu coloquei minhas mãos no bolso e ela colocou sua mão ao redor do meu braço esquerdo. Internamente, eu repetia o mantra: _é tudo por causa da missão, ela não quer ficar assim com você_. Doía, mas eu me sentia incapaz de não imaginar que éramos, sim, _um casal_. Sorri irônico, quando me lembrei que andava assim com _outra_ pessoa, mas sabendo que ela era – literalmente – minha. Minha amiga, minha paixão, _meu primeiro amor_..e minha primeira _decepção_.

**If you could only...Say what you need to say**

**(Se você pudesse apenas... Diga o que você precisa dizer)**

_"Algum problema?"_ela perguntou vendo que eu tinha ficado cabisbaixo. Eu tinha que admitir que ela é perspicaz.

_"Não é importante"_murmurei aéreo, olhando para as nuvens. Ela recostou sua cabeça no meu braço, suspirei internamente, fechando os olhos.

_"Achou alguma coisa?"_desviei do assunto, ela se endireitou e fez um 'bico' gracioso.

_"Não! Eu não sei o que poderia levar!"_ela disse exasperada, sua expressão era cômica.

_"Do que ela gosta?"_perguntei curioso, ela abriu um sorriso sincero, me fazendo sorrir brevemente. Ela deveria sorrir _mais_ assim.

_"De praticamente tudo..ela diz que o mais importante é saber que eu amo ela e que ela ama nossa família"_ela disse bobamente, bom, isso foi muito _amplo_. _Acolhedor_. _Charmoso_. Vi uma loja com luminárias, poderia ser um bom presente.

**Have no fear for giving in.**

**Have no fear for giving over.**

**You better know that in the end**

**It's better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say again**

**(Não tenha medo de continuar**

**Não tenha medo de desistir**

**Seria melhor você saber que no final**

**É melhor falar demais do que nunca dizer o que você precisa dizer de novo)**

_"Porque você não leva uma luminária?"_perguntei confuso, ela me olhou e analisou a loja a nossa frente.

_"É uma boa ideia"_ela disse meio a contragosto e entrou na loja. Fiquei a observando pela vitrine. Ela escolheu uma lanterna japonesa branca com flores de cerejeira. Sorri gozador. Depois eu que sou _narcisista_. Tsk.

_"Podemos voltar?"_perguntei entediado, ela me olhou maliciosa, ergui a sobrancelha.

_"Não, já que você está se divertindo tanto, vamos olhar mais lojas"_ela disse sarcástica, a olhei enfurecido.

_"Ou você pode olhar sozinha, já é meio dia, pessoas normais ainda se alimentam"_falei aborrecido, ela não sentia fome? Porque eu sentia, e meu estômago já dava sinais de vida. Ela 'rolou' os olhos.

_"Vamos almoçar ali..?"_ela meio que perguntou contrariada, fiz sinal de aprovação com a cabeça e nos dirigimos até a barraca de ramén. Não que eu gostasse muito, mas era melhor do que nada.

**Even if your hands are shaking,**

**And your faith is broken.**

**Even as the eyes are closing,**

**Do it with a heart wide open**

**(Mesmo que suas mãos estejam tremendo**

**E sua fé esteja perdida**

**Mesmo se os olhos estiverem se fechando**

**Faça isso com o coração aberto)**

Comemos em silêncio, a olhei de soslaio. Poderíamos estar sempre nessa harmonia. Eu não me incomodaria com isso..mas sabia que era mais excitante e divertido do jeito que as coisas estavam. Ela me instiga e me repele ao mesmo tempo..e isso é muito _envolvente_.

_"Vamos voltar para a casa"_falei tranquilo, ela concordou e não conversamos mais até chegarmos a residência.

_"Nós temos que ir para a investigação"_falei com o coração temeroso. Ela concordou com a cabeça, sumindo da minha visão. Fui até o quarto e me troquei.

Cheguei a sala e percebi que ela me esperava. Minhas mãos suaram. Eu estava _preocupado_ com ela..

_"_Sa-kura_..?"_gaguejei nervoso e me bati internamente por isso.

**(Wide Heart)**

**(De coração aberto)**

Ela me olhou estreitamente e confusa. Engoli em seco, fechando os olhos rapidamente e me aproximando dela que estava na porta – que já estava aberta –.

_"Tenha cuidado"_falei frio e tenso, dando um beijo na sua testa, para logo em seguida _sumir da visão dela_.

**Say what you need to say**

**Say what you need to, Say what you need to...**

**Say what you need to say**

**(Diga o que você precisa dizer...**

**Diga o que você precisa, Diga o que você precisa...**

**Diga o que você precisa dizer)**

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o que acharam? Hohoho, capítulo interessante, não? Só vou postar outro se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos.**  
**Desculpa qualquer erro/coisa!**

**O Itachi não é a coisa mais querida? *-***

**Muito obrigada** LaLaPluie, Taiana-chan n.n, Yu-chan, Guest, Elektra Black, Lia Liz **e** Bela21 **pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

LaLaPluie: olá, bem-vinda! Que bom que tu achou interessante! HAHAHA, sim, acho que combina perfeitamente com dois Uchihas na mesma casa! É verdade, mas eles ficam entre o meio termo, entre o querer e o dar o braço a 'torcer', hohoho. *-* que bom, essa foi minha ideia, que escutando a música, quem lê-se entrasse no 'clima' do capítulo ^^. Obrigada. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Taiana-chan n.n: Olá, e bem-vinda! *-* que bom que tu gostou. O Itachi é tudo que Kami-sama deveria nos dar u.u', siim, ela se aproveita da situação – mesmo sem admitir – hohoho. Que bom *-*. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Yu-chan: Oii e bem-vinda! Sim, ela com o sharingan e a personalidade de um Uchiha vai ser bem diferente do convencional, hahaha. Alguns personagens serão enigmáticos, mas não serão tanto como em 'Tudo Diferente' :D. *-* que bom que tu está gostando! Essa versão dela é bem longe do que já vi por aí, hehe, espero que goste dessa versão dela. Má, orgulhosa, boazinha, fria, provocativa, esperta, inteligente, enfim..uma Uchiha. Que bom ^^. Obrigada pelos reviews. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Guest: Olá e bem-vinda! Que bom que tu tá adorando ^^, ela tem 15 e ele 17. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Elektra Black: Oi, e bem-vinda! Que bom que tu tá amando *-*, sim essa Sakura ainda vai dar o que falar, hahaha. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Lia Liz: Olá e bem-vinda! Siim ItaSaku para alegria geral da nação – cof, cof, acho que me empolguei..hoho –, que bom que tu adora *-*. ASUHDUADS, eu não diria pervertido, mas com os hormônios em 'alta', não se preocupe que ele não vai demorar nadinha, HOHOHO. Bom, ele não quer se 'entregar', porque como foi revelado nesse capítulo, ele já teve uma 'decepção'. Obrigada pelos reviews. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Bela21: olá, siiim, como um casal eles tem que fingir em público o que torna tudo mais 'tenso' e interessante xD! Siim, ele é esperto, mas não quer se deixar 'levar'.. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá minna! Capítulo tenso e MUITO DRAMÁTICO, conheceremos um pouco do passado do nosso querido Itachi, preparadas para ele?! Aliás, preparem os lenços T.T', Desculpem a demora.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**Ah a música do capítulo é Who are you - 3 Doors Down.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Who Are You**

* * *

Olhei atentamente os arredores da vila, fiz perguntas para algumas pessoas, mas não achei nada de estranho. Quando eram dezenove horas, decidi voltar, não adiantava ficar andando em círculo e nada se destacou, mesmo eu sendo _muito_ observador. Tsk.

Cheguei a casa e percebi que tudo estava escuro, _ela_ ainda não chegou. Ouvi um barulho na porta, olhei ansioso..

**You're not what I need anymore**

**Forget those games you're playing**

**You're not what I need anymore**

**I can't hear what you're saying**

**(Você não é mais o que eu preciso**

**esqueça os jogos que você está jogando**

**você não é mais o que eu preciso**

**eu não consigo escutar o que você está falando)**

_"_Ita-chi_"_ela falou fracamente, meu coração parou uma batida quando a vi cair de joelhos, ela tinha cortes nos braços, uma shuriken fincada nas costas – com um grande e profundo ferimento que sangrava – e kunais fincadas nas coxas. Rapidamente me levantei e fui em sua direção, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem e um medo começar a me assolar. E se ela não sobrevivesse? Droga! Ela era a médica aqui! Senti meus olhos marejarem quando cheguei mais perto e vi que ela tinha um corte do lado da boca. _Eu vou matar quem fez isso_. E vai ser _muito _cruelmente.

_"O que eu faço?"_perguntei beirando o desespero, ela começou a rir. A olhei atônito, coloquei minha mão no seu ombro e ela virou um pedaço de madeira. Que merda! Ouvi sua gargalhada ao longe. A olhei sanguinário. Qual é o problema dessa garota? Como ela tem a capacidade de fazer uma coisa dessas?

_"Relaxa Itachi, é só uma brincadeira"_ela disse calmamente, entrando na casa. Com o coração acelerado eu quase não acreditei no que ouvi.

_"Você chama isso de brincadeira?"_sibilei raivoso, a olhando mortalmente, inconscientemente meu sharingan ativou, ela 'rolou' os olhos, se sentando no sofá.

_"Sim, eu estava entediada"_ela continuou pacientemente fria, fechando os olhos. Apertei os punhos, rosnando baixo. _Ela passou dos limites_.

_"_Entediada_? Você estava entediada imbecil? E por isso quase me 'matou' de susto,irritante?"_rosnei insano, chegando perto e a puxando pelos braços. Ela aprenderia a nunca mais brincar com uma coisa dessas..involuntariamente, senti uma lágrima escorrer dolorosa.

_"Já disse para não me chamar assim! E deixe de ser tão sensível. Tsk, estava quase chorando. Imagina se acontecesse no campo de batalha"_ela falou gélida, sem me olhar. A larguei bruscamente, saindo da casa furioso.

Esse não é um tipo de brincadeira que se deva fazer. E infelizmente eu não conseguia dar uma lição nessa idiota. Que merda! Eu não consigo, quando a vejo tão perto e sendo tão fria. Tudo bem que ser reservado é uma das características do clã _Uchiha_, mas eu sentia que não era só por isso que ela era assim, principalmente comigo, mas isso não tem sentido nenhum, eu nunca fui próximo dela. E eu queria ter um coração mais calculista, mas eu não consigo! Eu faço o que tenho que fazer, mas _morro_ por dentro..chutei uma pedrinha que tinha no meu caminho..eu nem sabia onde poderia ir nessa vila para ficar mais calmo. Parece que ela estava testando minha sanidade, mas _por quê_? Ouvi um gritinho típico das minhas fãs, que saco. Como sempre, tudo pode piorar. Meu coração ainda estava revolto, suspirei alto.

Senti um pingo gelado escorrer na minha bochecha, ótimo. Começou a chover, olhei para o céu..ele estava como meu coração: escuro, sombrio, com raios, trovões e uma chuva que cada vez fica mais intensa e densa. Sentei-me no galho de uma árvore. Deixando a chuva escorrer sobre mim me lavando..eu queria que ela lavasse minhas mãos, tirasse todo o meu pecado de mim..mas que principalmente limpasse meu coração..suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que isso não era possível..

**If you won't listen to me**

**How can you tell me how I feel?**

**All along I told you**

**That Icannot feel the pain**

**(Se você não quer me escutar**

**como você pode me dizer como me sinto?**

**tudo que eu te disse**

**eu não posso sentir a dor)**

Depois de um bom tempo naquela chuva torrencial, resolvi voltar para casa, já tinha chegado a um estado que conseguiria disfarçar minhas emoções. Caminhei lentamente e sem vontade, mas não tinha nada que eu poderia fazer. Ela continuaria provocando. E eu continuaria caindo. Cada vez mais nesse buraco negro. Eu só esperava um dia poder voltar à superfície. Eu queria saber por que tudo tinha que ser assim. Porque _sempre_ foi assim..desde _aquela _vez que meu coração afundou fortemente e nunca mais se reergueu..

_"Itachi, qual é o teu problema, não viu a chuva?"_ela disse friamente, mas parecia – do seu modo tortuoso – preocupada –. A olhei sem emoção.

_"Tsk"_murmurei continuando a andar, fui até a cozinha, queria um chá quente, para quem sabe me esquentar..mas eu sabia que ele só me esquentaria _fisicamente_.

_"Você tem que ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, _Itachi sensível_"_ela ordenou zombeteira, a olhei zangado, será que dava para ela se decidir? Uma hora era uma carrasca e na outra parecia uma okaasan preocupada com o filho. Não a respondi, nem me dignei a olhá-la.

_"Porque você ficou assim?"_ela perguntou exasperada, suspirei internamente, eu só queria ficar sozinho, era pedir muito?

_"Não te diz respeito, agora me deixe em paz"_falei cortante, ouvi um barulho na mesa, olhei de esguelha e percebi que ela tinha dado um soco na mesma que agora tinha um buraco. Ela ainda se achava no direito de se irritar?

_"Se você é frio e calculista, sem nenhum sentimento, que faz as suas fãs se machucarem constantemente, por que ficou desse jeito com uma brincadeira? Por Kami-sama! Seu mau humor ultrapassa qualquer raciocínio"_ela relatou cruel. Eu parei um segundo o que estava fazendo..o que ela sabe sobre meus sentimentos ou a falta deles? Não estava preparado para aquela conversa – psicologicamente –, por isso, peguei minha xícara, desviei dela e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Sentia as roupas coladas em mim começando a pesar, mas isso não importa.

**Who are you to tell me**

**I'm not good enough?**

**All I've ever wanted was a place**

**inside of you**

**(Quem évocê pra me falar**

**que eu não sou bom o bastante?**

**tudo que eu queria era ter um lugar**

**dentro de você)**

Bebi calmamente meu chá fumegante, olhando o céu pela janela. Ele ainda estava tempestuoso, como eu. Larguei minha xícara em uma mesinha que tinha ali e resolvi que já era a hora de ir tomar um banho. Relaxei meus músculos na água morna e me deitei.

* * *

_Felizmente eu não tinha uma missão nesse final de semana, o que me garantiria dois dias com minha família e meu pequeno otouto. Falando nisso, estava estranhando sua ausência, normalmente ele é o que fica mais empolgado quando eu estou em casa..aquilo era muito estranho. Sentei-me na sala, pegando um jogo de raciocínio e jogando com meu pai. Estávamos no meio do jogo, quando ouvimos um grito agudo, rapidamente nos levantamos, fomos em direção a cozinha e ao enterro de parte de nossos corações..vimos a okaasan, tentando reanimar meu otouto.._

__"SASUKE!"_gritei quase sem fôlego..ele estava de joelhos no chão,__tinha cortes nos braços, uma shuriken fincada nas costas – com um grande e profundo ferimento que sangrava – e kunais fincadas nas coxas, sua pequena mão segurava seu ombro e ele tremia freneticamente, chegando perto, vi suas lágrimas, desesperado, o peguei no colo e me dirigi ao hospital mais rápido que eu pude._

_Depois de dez horas esperando aquela cirurgia, o médico saiu de lá cabisbaixo. __Meu coração falhou. __Não. Não poderia ter acontecido isso. _**_Não com meu otouto_**_._

__"Eu sinto muito"_foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, meu coração rachou, senti um buraco negro me tragar, enquanto eu não tinha forças para resistir. Meus pais se abraçaram chorando – cena muito incomum vindo de um Uchiha – meus olhos arderam.._

__"Sasuke"_murmurei trêmulo..porque? Porque o meu otouto? Porque não eu? Eu daria minha vida por ele, sem pensar duas vezes..eu amo tanto ele..meu coração quebrou..ele nunca mais estaria aqui..eu nunca mais 'cutucaria' sua testa..ele nunca mais falaria meu nome..coloquei a mão na altura do coração apertando, enquanto lágrimas severamente doloridas caiam em abundância..eu não podia acreditar..mordi meu lábio inferior fortemente, sentindo sangue..eu descobriria o que aconteceu Sasuke-kun e faria quem quer que fosse pagar. Eu prometo._

_No outro dia foi o dia de enterrá-lo, os médicos deixaram a família se despedir antes de fechar o pequeno caixão..ele estava mais pálido que o normal e frio. Fazendo meu coração escurecer e esfriar sombriamente.._

__"Sasuke"_sussurrei fraco. Me desculpe..me perdoe não ter te protegido..me desculpe ter visto que tinha algo errado acontecendo quando percebi que você não estava lá e não ter ido atrás de você..ME PERDOE!_

_Eles fecharam o caixão, e começaram a levar para a cova..eles colocaram o caixão na terra e começaram a colocar terra sobre o caixão.._

__"Sasuke"_murmurei desolado pela última vez..sentindo minha garganta 'fechar' dolorida e meu coração ser enterrado junto._

* * *

Despertei suado e trêmulo, minha garganta doía, meus olhos transbordavam mágoa e ressentimento, as lágrimas frias me machucavam..depois de tantos anos, eu ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir nada! Rosnei baixo, e percebi braços ao meu redor. Meu coração bateu mais forte e dolorido..era culpa dela eu ter me relembrado vividamente aquilo..

_"Vá embora"_pedi violento, a fazendo se apertar mais contra mim. Mas agora eu não poderia ver ela..não _nessa_ hora. A afastei bruscamente e a puxei até ela estar fora do quarto, fechando a porta violentamente.

_"Você está com febre, precisa de cuidados médicos!"_ela rosnou do outro lado, mas a única coisa que eu fiz, foi trancar a porta e me deitar. Tudo bem se eu morresse, isso aliviaria a minha dor que nunca seria consolada..nunca meu coração seria capaz de amar alguém daquela forma, eu sabia disso..amor de irmão é uma coisa diferente de qualquer outra..é saber que sempre alguém estará lá por você, nem que seja para te irritar..é saber que mesmo brigando, tudo ficará bem, que o amor vai vencer qualquer obstáculo..mas meu otouto, era o melhor irmãozinho que eu poderia querer.._e ele foi tirado de mim_.

**Why should I hear what you say any longer?**

**When you don't even know where I've been**

**I feel something in me getting stronger**

**And I won't get kicked around again**

**(Porque eu deveria ouvir o que você fala por mais tempo?**

**quando você nem sequer sabe onde fui**

**eu sinto algo em mim ficando mais forte**

**e eu não quero ser chutado novamente)**

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o que acharam? Já estou preparada para as 'pedradas', o Itachi mostrou um dos motivos por ser tão sensível, não? Eu sei que ele ficou menor que os outros, mas está mais dramático, então seria difícil continuar sem ser no dia seguinte :P - que será o próximo capítulo -. Desculpem a demora..Só vou postar outro se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos.**  
**Desculpa qualquer erro/coisa!**

**Muito obrigada** Lia Liz, Yu-chan **e** Guest **pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Lia Liz: olá, hhahaha, é verdade, tiveram algumas coisas reveladas, mas quem sabe o que exatamente aconteceu entre SasuSaku, né? Só a Sakura mesmo, mas acho difícil ela querer 'se abrir' com o Itachi..bom, ele não prestava muita atenção nas pessoas fora da família dele. Quem sabe, né? HAHAHA, ou não..sei, estou lapidando de uma maneira diferente – eu acho – do que vocês imaginaram :). É, estar na missão é diferente de estar em casa, hohoho..é, verdade, é tudo de bom. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Yu-chan: Oii, que bom que tu está adorando, bom, não é exatamente isso, descobrimos nesse capítulo o porque do Itachi ser tão sensível ;/. Obrigada xD. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Guest: Olá, hahahah, sim! É verdade, mas a Sakura Uchiha não é do tipo que conta suas peripécias, só em alguns momentos :p e o Itachi sofre/sofreu mais do que aparenta, de qualquer forma ;/..hahaha, sim! Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos e até o próximo!

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


End file.
